The Faberry Team
Faberry is the frienship between Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray Rarely referred to as Quinchel. ♥Team Rules *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship that couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize that page *You can't sign more than once *No inappropriate pictures *You cannot sign for someone else Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY! ♥Welcome To The Faberry Team! Hello! Welcome the peaceful community that is the Faberry Team! The people here ship Quinn and Rachel as friends. Please don't be shy! We don't have any ship wars here, nor do we encourage you start them. This place allows us to express our love in comments and talk about them in general! Contact BforBerry if you have any questions! :) Note: This team was made for friendship, however, it is also a popular relationship in the fandom, therefore you can sign either way. Templates: ♥Reasons To Ship Faberry Credit goes to them : *Because the way Quinn says Rachel's name is just beautiful *Because Quinn wants to pillow fight with Rachel *Because Quinn spent time drawing a picture of Rachel with hearts around it. *Faberruary *Because Quinn can't help but fangirl whenever Rachel is performing *Becuase they fail at subtlety. *Pinky grazing *Because Quinn called Rachel "sweetie" *Because they held hands during Dog Days Are Over *Because they bonded over the summer when Quinn gave Beth to Shelby *Because Quinn supported Rachel's idea of writing an original song. In front of other people. *Because Rachel wants Quinn's nose on her face. *Because they both deserve better than Finn *Because Quinn checks Rachel out in Anyway You Want It/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' *Because Quinn's smile faltered when Rachel told her that she and Jesse made out in Rachel's bed. *Becuase Quinn lied to all the guys she dated, but was always honest with Rachel. *Because Quinn sang a duet with Sam after Rachel told her to do so. *Because in Theatricality, Quinn wore a gold star necklace while Rachel had a little lamb on her head. *Because My Headband and Get It Right are both inspired by Quinn. *Because Quinn was able to name another good thing about Rachel besides singing. *Becuase they have chemistry even in the Sims version. *Because Rachel wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Quinn. *Because Rachel knew what color Quinn's eyes are. *Because Rachel called Quinn "girlfriend" *Because Quinn knew what Rachel was wearing without even looking at her. *Because Quinn doesn't mind sitting on the floor as long as it means se gets to sit next to Rachel *Because it's alright with Quinn if Finn cheats on her. Just not with Rachel. *Because it was Rachel who convinced Quinn to come to practice in Vitamin D *Because they were the only ones to understand Landslide when Brittana sang it with Holly Holiday. *Because they wear their chastity charms as clip-on nipple rings. *Because Quinn went to Carmel with Rachel even though she was afraid she would get arrested and was raging on pregnancy hormones. *Because true love always springs upon true hate. *Because Quinn agreed to test Finn's loyalty for Rachel even thought if it meant she could get rejected. *Because Quinn wants Rachel to get out of Lima and make her dreams come true than letting her suffer in Lima with Finn. *Because Rachel wanted Quinn to have gardenia, and gardenias mean "secret love." *Because Quinn draws pictures of Rachel on the bathroom walls. *Because They sang Afternoon delight together. *Because during Do You Wanna Touch Me they shared more then a few looks ♥Faberry Team Signatures Sign here if you want a relationship. Friendship signatures are below #Bleghh!!! #GleeGirl #BforBerry #Quinn dianna gleek #Gossip Girl #SkySplitz #Dr.Stinky #Gleek1234567 #Ultimategleek99 #Goldstarrach #Gleeful #SeddieShiper29 #Ms. Artie Abrams #QuinnyAndFinny #Gleek4lifee #Finchellove4eva #EKmetko123 #Gleek5 #Finchellove4eva #Craberz #Gleefinchelbartie #Youngestgleek9 #AoiFe_OLivia #Omgleefreak #Gleevent #Finn+Rachel=love #LoserLikeMe #Xoxgleek410 #Samchel:D #SanLopez #Maxymax123 #FrancEngland #Pucktana88 #SantanaLopez #Pretending #Xxsedddiegurrlxx #PezBerry #St.Berry Foreva! #Finchel.Forever #~Ilovekurtandblaine~ #Gablexa2103 #LoveNayaRivera #Per3ylove #BrittanaKlaine25 #Littlemissbrittany88 #Cora90 #Aconlanias17 #Sushi Master:D #ILoveGlee #Glee+St.Berry #Gleek4ever96 #Laurakeee #FallingForFinn #Just a Lucky Person #Faberry for. the. win. (: #Rhdkstrhedkshbjds #DrWhoFan71 #[[User:Gleek62442|☺♦'Gleek62442'★☻]] (talk) #Rampquicknow #Like a gLeek #Brittana4ever #Lopierce4eva #Samchel fan # #Leaberryfanatic (how was I not on this list yet?!? #IShipQuick #Dalek194 #I was sure that New Direction's Trophy was gonna grow over the Holidays #I Have Money. -Doesn't everyone? AlmostIhavemoney #I just love Finchel. #you're a genius, brittany you are the unicorn #Ahatb17-- Faberry is a gift #User:Warblette #PierceNpunkrock #Gleek4life353 15:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) #No.Account,but needs to be in the list. # If you live to be 100 I hope to live to be 100 minus one daySo I never have to live without youPianogirl ♥Friendship Only Signatures This is for people that want them to be friends, but refuse to ever have them in a relationship. #Gleek170 #Quinn.Sam #CharmStarz #Glee4Glee #Glee+St.Berry #AMK281 #StGroffles #Finchel.Forever #JustGleeForMe #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron #Finchelluva1 #LoveYouLikeCrazy #NicoleeGleek #Summergirl881 #FallingForFinn #Lazytv8 #CrimeDramaBee #iloveglee #NoahPuckermanLuver #I'm not giving up those Shinny Crowns 20:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) #Bartiefan101 #The Only Straight I Am Is Straight Up BITCH!! 23:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) #Gleekrose #Justme18 #Justin haff 19:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) #"It's not about doing your best anymore..it's about doing better." 22:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ♥Faberry Quotes ♥Fan Fiction Feel free to put safe sources for Faberry fanfics! Please try to keep them appropriate, so no M or NC +17 rated, please. Rated K: Need You Now Rated K+: Im Barely Breathing I Want To Hold Your Hand Rated T: Bacon Me Mine My Private Nation Same Ground The Closest Thing True Love Always Springs From True Hate ♥Photo Gallery: 2eya06t.jpg 00009.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Untitled 1.jpg Quinn-rach.jpg LeaandDianna.jpg tumblr_lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1_500_large.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507358-900-424.png tumblr_lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1_500.png Faberry Parkout.gif Faberry - Baby.gif Faberry Vs. Brittana.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Faberry - I feel pretty unpretty.gif Tumblr l30un6mpiL1qa1xogo1 1280.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507393-500-356.jpg Tumblr_lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1_500.gif 354.jpg 356.jpg 357.jpg 395.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Cat-Faberry 3.gif tumblr_lkbxqvJFIm1qdi18ao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnth61hxMv1qbitkno1_500.gif tumblr_lnteadK1Pc1qez6mxo1_500.gif Faberry - Caps.png Faberry - I love you.gif Faberry - Bathroom.gif Faberry - Intervention.gif tumblr_ln0tsfSm3k1qcxzk1o1_500.gif Lea - Dianna - Chord - Naya.gif Faberry - Quinn.gif Faberry - Rachel.gif tumblr_lp5pk96W5P1r0grhso1_250.jpg tumblr_lpj397UbKn1qgzxbro1_500.gif tumblr_lh7amfJuLl1qg39x5.jpg tumblr_lit8rfISlT1qcml5ko1_500.jpg 000k649h.gif tumblr_lbu5dgHegm1qeqpbco1_500.png tumblr_lcaor7zWst1qb82v1o1_500.jpg faberry-slap.gif Faberry-Manip-faberry-17808083-763-720.jpg tumblr_lpm0i0s8aA1r0gru8o1_500.gif tumblr_lpml9oz6ZJ1qhcroj.gif tumblr_lpmlsul7DB1qcon7ao1_500.gif tumblr_lpmmctydX71qhfyh3.gif tumblr_lpmocscz0V1qc04yxo1_500.gif Faberry.gif tumblr_lpts7eS7NI1qmeiveo1_500.gif tumblr_ln00d7uOLC1qbuouuo1_500.gif tumblr_lpwiu9kACm1qdpy9wo1_500.png tumblr_lpxb44lvpc1qhrjo8o1_500.gif tumblr_lpxhqoexYu1qh33seo1_500.gif tumblr_lpxkfmKtJ61qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lpxp3lUJFn1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso4_400.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso2_400.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso1_250.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso3_400.gif FaberryBreadsticks.gif FaberryComeHere.gif Faberry - Promise you won't change anything about yourself.gif Faberry - Sweaters.gif Faberry - It's becauseof you.gif Faberry-6.png tumblr_lq1tnmIvD51qgmqqpo1_500.png tumblr_lq2h5o98fS1qkm6tq.gif tumblr_lq8d21qsC21qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq7w6nWetT1qc7xf7o1_500.png tumblr_lq6jcbM2zx1qmknwvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq7f7fMcnI1qgj6xuo2_500.png tumblr_lo6pgiDNzx1qb9zaoo1_500.gif tumblr_lqaegmvao41qdu9zqo1_500.png tumblr_lqaegmvao41qdu9zqo2_500.gif tumblr_lq9qxoHvyk1qh2s4wo1_500.gif faberry_bland_by_aikoas-d35k72g.gif tumblr_lq75oy0Egd1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_lq42959KIC1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lq3im3dfN51qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lq60moeENv1qfwbbvo1_500.gif tumblr_lqb8hv370W1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lqchyf6clu1qf6cc7o1_500.gif tumblr_lqaqc3Mgbe1qkfw95o2_500.gif tumblr_lqb2lzmdkj1qgmqqpo1_r5_500.png 2nd-Best-Faberry-Gif-Ever-quinn-and-rachel-17000071-500-241.gif Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507468-500-282.gif Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507473-499-259.gif Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507477-500-459.gif tumblr_lqd4awcup01qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lqdvvwBpc01qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lqeguxlhkK1qdul9io1_500.png tumblr_lqhm4nWwjv1qa1xogo1_500.png tumblr_lqggqhGnuX1r20gr0o1_500.gif tumblr_lqgaxl1PGE1qcrnazo1_500.png tumblr_lqfqdgoXrF1qi2bjs.gif tumblr_lqezcqrfbT1qmyijp.gif tumblr_lqn0ji2EHm1qhbzg3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqndl8WCOA1qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqni3sTVAG1ql6hpqo1_500.gif tumblr_lqsnpxryJ91qegiuao1_500.png tumblr_lqs1rjllbC1qkbz2eo1_500.gif tumblr_lqrzs3BQxO1qe7dty.gif tumblr_lkfboc5e661qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnp2szcA3i1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnv3seB3ja1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnxkfoWr2Z1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lnyavyBAYR1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lnvkaarJOE1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lomxyn7Gxw1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lp9hyfrGIB1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lpc491bN1t1qapg62o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lm4q13pEHO1qbtznxo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6sig0lWO1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm8k3w8LQL1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lma16y5Dna1qfs09wo1_500.gif tumblr_lmc5s2vc171qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lmlm1l51e91qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lna7xd2B5Z1qa9wmqo1_500.gif tumblr_lnedmutury1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnhg5uBxPL1qeyp1lo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_llwx2bcQTY1qde33io1_500.png tumblr_lljtzigKqF1qaehyoo1_500.jpg tumblr_llf8n2x0e41qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lhwwj0aukV1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lkkxe1AlAD1qer69wo1_500.gif tumblr_lkumciKoyf1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_ll0ka2h6K61qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lk9id5RQPr1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkgs56ZTRE1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkb4vxEiVZ1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkzzmjLGJi1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lim50bwxw61qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lity87zhPs1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lqum558SUV1qbnq0io1_500.gif tumblr_lqu27dxlxA1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_lqugiasL331qfs09wo1_500.gif tumblr_litee66ujf1qfz3i5.gif tumblr_lkfw9n9Ccu1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lpxppvLbZh1qbaklro1_500.png Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-22644821-500-262.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056205-500-225.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056229-500-281.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222126-500-220.gif tumblr_lqvh23vlKy1qmxmdko1_500.gif tumblr_lqwfsjvxMy1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lqwlv4tIwd1qgm3qvo1_500.gif Faberry gif1.gif tumblr_lqy7wkRPed1qh3glro1_400.gif tumblr_lqxgnpORQa1qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqx4l23PbL1qkothfo1_400.gif tumblr_lr2etb56hm1qe04alo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0kvixK6v1qc04yxo1_500.gif tumblr_lr08l7fzxF1qidqt1o1_500.gif Dianna-GQ-photoshoot-gif-dianna-agron-16393300-500-294.gif|Just hot . tumblr_lr8mc3ek7u1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lcljtfFDHi1qekbn5o1_500.png tumblr_le081ryOvF1qekbn5o1_500.png tumblr_lrc2eoB1Ed1qhvtz1o1_500.png tumblr_lrbrvzcNRs1qey9qco1_500.png tumblr_lr8wgcmHby1r0u1neo1_500.gif tumblr_lojlwqhjgw1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lq8qs3Ie5r1qi4ywfo1_500.gif tumblr_lr3rjlTqVI1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lmbwbkXkQP1qdi18ao1_500.gif tumblr_lo7bpg5mJN1qmu73so1_500.gif tumblr_lj76x19j2d1qdb716o1_500.gif tumblr_lrdnov59iJ1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lre6kxW2dR1qau0z1o1_500.gif tumblr_lre4bfsopY1qaa3o5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrdtik3oix1qkuv6wo1_500.gif FaberryCompleteGif1.gif tumblr_lrnkb02sXm1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lroa6oEEh21qgeg5po1_500.gif Tumblr lrpcqfIU8K1qfbjj3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrp3qh7yYB1qki4ca.gif Tumblr lrpgv3NtDW1r34vlno1 500.jpg tumblr_lrpct5pFvc1qb9956o1_500.gif tumblr_lrq0g45H021qkcdojo1_500.gif tumblr_lrp5d47md61qgmqqpo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lrr3khVbvJ1qcbgf2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lrrblvNld51r0hh7ko1_500.gif tumblr_lrroe2EQCs1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lrt5uyb1d01qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lrtu9uepTX1qbgmq2.gif tumblr_lru6itN5Wh1qcis4mo1_500.jpg TumblrGifComplete.gif tumblr_lrw97d6u7n1qb0spno1_500.gif tumblr_lrvgi75mki1qet9u8o1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lrwo7ww3dA1qcxzk1o1_500.png tumblr_lrxru7sqhC1qbs81d.gif tumblr_lrwwdpCVFl1qalswxo1_r1_500.gif FaberryComplete1.gif tumblr_ls284i11e31qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ls33w8qk5E1ql6hpqo1_500.gif tumblr_ls2x6hCvR01qb1plqo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ls3ficxHBG1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_ls3ficxHBG1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lqilhuVAmq1qdul9io1_500_large.png tumblr_llwkie2L5b1qinh2vo1_r2_500_large.gif tumblr_ls8bdeZQlc1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_ls93qyTMLP1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ls7m32ZcTP1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_ls7cfdEuqT1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ls7ocwA45L1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_ls9ac6IpEQ1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_ls9em1Btto1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0bi0viIB1qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq1a7ca2v91qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq0vegDCuV1qkvjb8o1_500.gif tumblr_lnivfh7Wn91qkvjb8o1_500.gif FaberryGifComplete2.gif tumblr_lsbiguEYzH1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsbhq6jw3v1qinvfxo1_500.gif tumblr_lm1kbur5df1qe543ko1_500.gif tumblr_lry2s9ahS91qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_ljr005U7Aq1qitxyko1_500.gif tumblr_ls1elaWjW21qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_lrqcvi5ah41qk8edvo1_500.gif tumblr_lsdhufi5P81r15f9c.gif tumblr_lsd58fHfRD1qkjyab.gif tumblr_lscxt2AA4u1qet9u8o1_r4_500.png tumblr_lsf3yg8SDf1r035mmo1_500.gif tumblr_lsfasaEwMS1qcis4mo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lsei8839WW1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_lsad82ZDRf1qeqpbco1_500.gif tumblr_lselxbkT0x1qgmlszo1_500.gif tumblr_lsesko3vUY1qgeg5po1_500.gif tumblr_lseijfhQgd1qeqpbco1_500.gif tumblr_lsgea6B6hK1qegiuao1_500.gif tumblr_lsg94zx0Zk1qki4ca.gif tumblr_lsey61RHFq1qf21wmo1_500.gif 0000326r.gif Faberry2GifComplete.gif faberry5_by_maya5x5-d36bijy.jpg faberry7_by_maya5x5-d36bj39.jpg faberry9_by_maya5x5-d36bjsq.jpg faberry10_by_maya5x5-d36bk55.jpg faberry14_by_maya5x5-d36blsg.jpg faberry24_by_maya5x5-d36c1p3.gif faberry21_by_maya5x5-d36bzz0.jpg faberry27_by_maya5x5-d36ey6n.jpg faberry38_by_maya5x5-d3co5e7.jpg QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056254-500-191.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222129-500-220.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222138-500-230.gif faberry11_by_maya5x5-d36bkez.gif faberry20_by_maya5x5-d36bzbx.gif faberry25_by_maya5x5-d36c24a.gif capa_89328_1308551310.jpg faberry28_by_maya5x5-d37pt5v.gif faberry-quinn-and-rachel-21265856-500-262.gif faberry34_by_maya5x5-d39oykv.gif tumblr_lsgx3lBXCB1qmwava.gif tumblr_lsgyabGmXk1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsigf6pazS1qdlrn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lsihxvpIMs1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_lsipoj8MFP1qi28sco1_500.gif tumblr_lsjkm3Qw6k1r0gru8o1_500.gif tumblr_lsiw7fDjte1qjo294o1_500.gif tumblr_lsjv8pgRwc1r15f9c.jpg tumblr_lshzpeNKhK1qjuaxmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsmcjkcZaJ1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsmizkIbqJ1qinh2vo1_500.gif FaberryGifFinally.gif tumblr_lsnn2jjSqW1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lsns0kTgaU1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lsmry4LWf71qinh2vo1_r1_500.gif faberry43_by_maya5x5-d4bpv01.gif tumblr_lsirvpDRz71qinh2vo1_r4_500.gif tumblr_lspyuhuqVq1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_lso9rpUxro1r1s3ux.gif tumblr_lspf4jOMjP1qeyp1lo3_500.gif tumblr_lspf4jOMjP1qeyp1lo4_500.png tumblr_lsr9o8sjfo1qfm552o1_r1_400.gif tumblr_lsr5lb4BEo1r4viv3o1_500.gif tumblr_lssztla8Yr1qhcl4ko1_500.gif tumblr_lssny1K1Ms1r2iv0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lhrg27R4p31qbhxqdo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lswi1lrHjY1qe04alo1_500.gif FaberryFinallyGifComplete.gif FaberryKissGif.gif FaberrySexScene.gif tumblr_lp3pixpQre1qb75qq.gif ♥Faberry Film Festival thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|left Category:Teams